La pareja ideal
by Temary Nara
Summary: Al ser forzada a buscar un esposo de su estatus social Mei Ling Li descubre en Eriol Hiraguizawa, un mujeriego empedernido, la máscara perfecta para engañar a su familia y no comprometer sus sentimientos para evitar salir lastimada nuevamente en el amor pero ¿qué pasa cuando un arreglo pasa a ser algo real? U/A
1. Reencuentro

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, esta historia es únicamente para entretener.**

**La pareja ideal**

_**Mei Ling**_

_When I see your face_

_there's not a thing that I would change,_

'_cause you're amazing just the way you are_

_-Song Joo oppa –volteó a verme- saranghae –sonrió._

_-Nado –repondió mientras me abrazaba._

_And when you smile _

_the whole world smiles and stares for a while_

-Makino, apaga eso por favor –le dije a la mucama. En general no me molestaba la música, pero las canciones de amor sólo me recordaban a Song Joo y definitivamente no quería recordarlo.

Ya habían pasado 3 años y aún no podía superarlo. Lugares, palabras, pequeños detalles activaban mi memoria y me lo recordaban una y otra vez impidiéndome sacarlo de mi vida como él me sacó de la suya.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, iba a comenzar a llorar. Puse todas mis fuerzas en no permitirmelo. Cerré la carpeta que mostraba las ventas, cerré los ojos, conté hasta diez y me calmé logrando, exitosamente, impedir que las lagrimas salieran de mis ojos.

-Señorita su madre está aquí –anunció Makino; una mujer de casi 60 que me había acompañado y cuidado desde que comencé a vivir en el extranjero primero en Nueva York, luego el verano en París, después Tokio y ahora aquí en Londres.

-Gracias Makino –contesté mientras me levantaba del sillón para recibir a mi madre.

Li Yi Chen ya me había avisado de su visita hace unos días por correo electrónico, por lo que estaba perfectamente lista para su "inspección", porque no podría llamar de otra manera a esta visita. Como lo había hecho en las otras ocasiones me venía a visitar cuando le informaba que ya estaba instalada para asegurarse que sí estaba bien instalada según sus estándares. Aunque entendía que era su manera de preocuparse por mi y demostrarme su cariño me parecía innecesario pues ya no era una niña de 12 años que se iba a vivir en un país extraño, tengo 27 años por favor, esta visita se la debería estar haciendo a mi hermana Zi Yang que está comenzando la secundaria en Nueva Zelanda… aunque supongo que su siguiente parada será Australia después de todo.

-Buenas tardes madre –saludé con una reverencia.

-Mei Ling –me dijo con una sonrisa y se acercó a abrazarme. Aunque desde pequeña en la casa Li nos enseñaban a ser muy educados y respetuosos con nuestros padres, mi madre nunca dejó de demostrar su afecto en cualquier situación.- Te ves más delgada, Mariko –dijo mirando a la mucama- ¿ha estado comiendo bien? –claro porque yo no podía contestar esa pregunta. Amaba profundamente a mi madre pero ella era, la mayoría de las veces, insoportable. Me he pasado la vida estudiando y esforzándome para que mis padres se sintieran orgullosos de mi y me reconocieran como una igual en la familia, para que pueda tener los mismos derechos y deberes que mi primo Xiao Lang, no bueno él no pues es el heredero del imperio Li, pero si como mi primo Yuang Feng o You Cai pero mi madre era caso perdido; con mi padre ya había avanzado mucho, por eso estaba aquí en Londres, pero con mi madre… ella seguía pensando que lo más importante en la vida de una mujer china y más una Li; era casarse con un hombre que le atribuya algún beneficio al clan, tener hijos y mantener una casa mientras el esposo trabaja; alguien que no tiene opinión sobre los negocios o los "asuntos de hombres", que no preocupa a su esposo con problemas del hogar y que es prácticamente un ser sin voz ni voto pero que siempre luce hermosa.

Cuando era pequeña ni se me ocurría pensar que eso tenía algo de malo; de hecho en esa época decidí casarme con mi primo Xiao Lang, fue gracias a los viajes que he hecho, a los diferentes lugares que he visitado y las ideologías que conocí que me permitieron darme cuenta que como mujer tengo mucho que dar y que al ser una Li se me abrirían muchas puertas por lo que era mi deber aprovechar todo lo que me habían dado y hacer algo más con mi vida que ser una esposa bonita. Y lo había logrado. Había estudiado administración de negocios, hecho estudios de marketing y tenía un MBA en management, lo que me había permitido ganarme el puesto de Directora de marketing de Industrias Li; compañía dedicada a la producción de materia prima para construcción siendo las baldosas en cerámica nuestro producto de mayor venta en el momento y lo que me había traído a Londres; pues era nuestro siguiente mercado de expansión.

-Por supuesto señora Li.

-Bien –respondió, aunque parecía dudosa.

-Madre por favor, puedo cuidarme, ya estoy bastante crecidita ¿no crees?

-No, lo único que veo alrededor son muebles y papeles –dijo señalando la sala con su mano- si supieras lo que debes hacer aquí estaría un esposo que me impida preocuparme por tu bienestar.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo _"esposo", _necesito uno que impida que haga algo malo, me diga que hacer y sobre todo me _proteja_. Esto era demasiado agotador, era una discusión que había tenido ya varias veces con mi madre y era imposible de ganar sin importar cuántos argumentos diera ella siempre decía que necesitaba uno. Iba a cambiar de tema pero continuó.

-Pero uno que valga la pena –afirmó mirándome- no como ese coreano por el que perdiste la cabeza hace años –¡no Dios por favor ayúdame a callarla!- hombres como esos no te convienen. Debes buscar a uno que te asegure un futuro estable y…

-Madre Song Joo es de una familia muy rica de Corea y lo sabes.

-Cierto –aceptó y giró su cabeza mientras continuaba- pero no era el hombre ideal para ti, sólo hacía que cometieras tonterías dejando el nombre de la familia por el suelo –suspiré- además ya teníamos un arreglo matrimonial con la familia Wu.

-Todo eso es pasado ahora –le dije como dando por terminado el tema- ya no estamos juntos y logramos recuperar las relaciones comerciales con la familia Wu.

-Sólo por la amistad de años entre Xiao Lang y Wu Yan –dijo como corrigiéndome.

-Por lo que fuera madre, ya todo está bien. –Creo que entendió mis ganas de cambiar de tema por lo que no insistió y sólo asintió para luego dirigirse a los cuartos a revisar que todo estuviera bien, luego serían los baños y después la cocina a inspeccionar que todo se hallara en orden.

Volví a mi silla y al balance pero ya no me pude concentrar.

_-Te amo tanto Mei Ling –dijo acariciando mi mejilla y acercándose para besarme suavemente- nada nunca podrá separarnos._

Recordar eso sólo me hacía pensar lo sencillo que había sido separarnos.

Cerré la carpeta de nuevo e intenté calmarme contando hasta diez pero no lo logré, una lágrima rebelde salió de mis ojos luego otra y otra más. Corrí al baño antes de que mi madre me viera llorar y comenzara a preguntar y luego a sermonearme por haber dejado todo por Song Joo sólo para saber que él no había sido capaz de dejar nada por mi, ni su familia, ni su compromiso arreglado, ni mucho menos su dinero. Fue después de esa experiencia, después de pensar que había conocido y vivido el más hermoso y puro amor que descubrí que no existe el amor. Existen los intereses y las necesidades y en ese momento Song Joo no tenía interés en mí pues sólo le generaba pérdidas. Así que después de descubrirlo había hecho todo lo posible por ser una mujer exitosa para depender de mí misma y no esperar que alguien tenga interés en lo que yo represento para estar conmigo porque finalmente entendí que no necesito de nadie para vivir, yo me basto.

Ese era mi modo para la vida "yo me basto". Con ese último pensamiento logré calmarme, lo que había vivido con Song Joo había sido hermoso, demasiado hermoso tal vez, por eso al descubrir que todo había sido una mentira la caída fue grande y dolorosa, tanto que aún dolía cuando recordaba todo, porque aunque todo fuera mentira para él lo que yo sentía había sido verdadero, por eso ahora era en extremo precavida, intentaba no acercarme mucho a los hombres; pues no tenía interés en ellos y no me importaba si ellos lo tenían en mi, no quería volver a creer una mentira y terminar lastimada o peor deshecha porque superar el rompimiento con Song Joo había sido lo más difícil que había hecho en la vida, y puedo sonar algo lastimera pero era cierto, en esa época pensaba que juntos lograríamos vencerlo todo y a todos y al final mi decepción había sido tanta que no me creía capaz de nada pero el tiempo lo cura todo y luego de algunos meses logré comenzar de nuevo y volver a ser una persona y con el tiempo una mujer de negocios.

-Una mujer de negocios exitosa –me dije mirándome al espejo- yo me basto –y eso fue todo, el ataque de recuerdos se esfumo, cerré los ojos para tomar un último suspiro y lograr calmarme completamente para poder salir.

-Por favor arregla eso Makino –dijo mi madre mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

-En seguida señora Li.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunté mientras salía del baño del corredor.

-Las cortinas en la habitación de huéspedes no combinan con el edredón de la cama.

-Por favor madre, no me digas que en serio mandaste a Makino a buscar unas que combinen.

-¡Por supuesto! –respondió como si fuera lo más lógico del planeta. Sonreí la realidad era que así como para mí las ventas de un producto eran lo más importante y el color de las cortinas lo más insignificante del mundo para mi madre era todo lo contrario y no podía culparla así había sido criada, sólo me alegraba que yo no fuera así.

-¿Vas a entrar? –le pregunté alejándome de la puerta del baño. –A revisar –expliqué, pues se quedó mirándome con una expresión de pregunta en su rostro.

-Sí –dio dos pasos- a y por favor dile a Makino que faltaba una toalla en la cómoda del baño de tu cuarto.

-Enseguida –respondí luego de dos segundos de quedarme viéndola. Caminé al cuarto de limpieza.

-Mi madre dice que falta una toalla en mi baño –le dije con tono burlón, Makino me conocía bien, bueno es algo lógico después de vivir tantos años juntas, por lo que con ella no tenía que tener una actitud estricta y rígida característica de los Li como con mi madre.

-Lo noté cuando la abrió.

-Supongo que es la que utilicé hoy –asintió- creo que ella no llegó a esa conclusión –le dije sonriendo- encárgate por favor.

-Enseguida –me respondió también con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Regresé a la sala y a mi balance, al día siguiente tendría una presentación con la compañía Crown y todo debía ser perfecto. Trabajé mientras mi madre inspeccionaba todo y hacía que Makino arreglara cualquier detalle que ella encontrara relevante.

-¿Trabajo? –me preguntó mientras colocaba una taza de té frente a mi y se sentaba frente a mi bebiendo otra.

-Si, mañana tengo una presentación –dejé la carpeta a un lado y tomé la taza de té.

-Mmm –no esperaba más de mi madre, a ella no le interesaban para nada los negocios y no le gustaba mucho la idea que a mi me gustara tanto.- ¿Has hablado con tu primo? Escuché a Ieran decir algo de su nuera antes de viajar.

-¿Sakura? –asintió- no, desde que llegué no he hablado con ella o Xiao Lang ¿qué sucedió?

-Ieran quiere un heredero pronto y parece que la chica aún no queda embarazada, está nerviosa de que pueda tener algún problema.

Mi tía tenía las mismas ideas que mi madre sobre la mujer por lo que saber que luego de un año de casados aún no tenía nietos me parecía algo natural que se preocupara, no porque tuviera razón sólo porque entendía su manera de pensar.

-Creo que pierde el tiempo con eso –dije tomando un poco de té- ya sabes que Xiao Lang no escucha a tía Ieran en nada que tenga que ver con su matrimonio, además tío Zhen Hao no interfiere sus asuntos personales así que tía Ieran no tiene nada con qué presionar.

-Sí tienes razón, pero la esposa de Xiao Lang sí presta atención, al menos eso hace bien –dijo con tono despectivo.

-¿Lo dices porque sigue con su academia de deportes? –asintió- madre no le pueden pedir que deje sus sueños sólo porque se casó con Xiao Lang.

-Pero debe cumplir con sus responsabilidades.

-Y según sé lo hace –la contradije- de lo que Xiao Lang me ha dicho Sakura nunca ha faltado a una reunión con las mujeres de la familia y está muy pendiente de él y de cualquier evento que se realice. Francamente no sé cómo lo hace.

-Como todas las demás lo hacemos, así de simple.

-¿Y Zi Yang ya se instaló en Nueva Zelanda? –Iba a decir que la diferencia era que las demás mujeres no trabajaban pero no tenía ganas de alargar ese tema, además Sakura no era la única, Feimei, Shiefa y Faren también lo hacían, supongo que tiene que ser algo de las nuevas generaciones o algo así.

-Según ella sí pero ya iré a revisar, de hecho iba a visitarla primero pero tu padre dijo que era más importante revisar que todo estuviera bien contigo para que puedas estar preparada para las reuniones que tienes aquí.

-Gracias –respondí sonriendo. Puso su taza sobre la mesa.

-¿Te falta mucho?

-La verdad no, estaba revisando el último balance pero lo demás está listo.

-Bien, entonces qué te parece si vamos de compras para que tengas algo adecuado que usar mañana.

-Madre por favor –dije colocando mi taza en la mesa también- puedo vestirme sola.

-Por supuesto –admitió- sólo pensé que podría ser divertido ir de compras juntas.

-A eso es otra cosa –dije levantándome de la silla- y acepto encantada, claro desde que tu pagues –bromeé.

-Paga tu padre querida –mi miró- jajaja –me dio su brazo y salimos del apartamento.

_**Eriol**_

11am.

Esto era lo que estaba esperando, mi reunión de las 11am con la bella señorita Li Mei Ling.

Habían pasado años desde la última vez que la vi, desde que teníamos 12 años y estudiamos juntos en Japón por un tiempo en el cuarto año. Había perdido el contacto con ella pero no con su primo Shaoran, de hecho éramos grandes amigos, y fue él quien me avisó de su visita, bueno visita no; reunión, para ser más precisos. Estaba hablando con Shaoran sobre negocios y el tema de uno de sus productos salió a flote, al principio fue algo casual pero al final decidimos iniciar un proceso para lograr lanzar uno de sus productos aquí en Crown, en donde me desempeñaba como CEO. No fue sino hasta que Crown decidió incursionar en el negocio de la materia prima que salió la idea de la inmersión de Industrias Li en Inglaterra pues antes sólo éramos distribuidores.

Tenía curiosidad más que cualquier cosa por Mei Ling, sabía que era hermosa, había visto fotos suyas en las páginas sociales de diarios pero cuando pensaba en ella no recordaba más que a la niña gritona con dos colitas y que defendía a Shaoran ante lo que fuera, era graciosa y una imagen que no podía conectar con las fotos de los diarios.

-Señor lo están esperando para la reunión con Industrias Li en la sala de juntas B –me informó Vivian, mi secretaria, una pelirroja pálida pero con unos grandes pechos, de primera mano parecía insulsa pero luego notabas sus ojos azules, llamativos y que delineaba para que fueran más intensos y hacer que no la dejaras pasar desapercibida y finalmente veías sus pechos; firmes, grandes y que sabía acentuar con escotes que en lugar de hacerla parecer vulgar la hacían destacar, bien cuidados para alguien de 33 años; según leí en su curriculum era divorciada lo que siempre estaba en mi cabeza tentándome a hacer algún movimiento en ella pero siempre me detenía cuando pensaba que era una muy buena secretaria, y no era sencillo encontrar una; antes de contratar a Vivian tuve a Teresa una latina muy atractiva y exótica con la que sí cometí el error acostarme con ella y que terminó renunciando, le ofrecí un puesto en otra sección pero se reusó y se fue de la empresa, ella también era una buena secretaria y luego de ella fueron Maggie, Donna, Rachel, Brenda, Sandy, Pamela y Ginna, todas muy lindas y todas igual de tontas, no podían hacer nada bien, no agenda, no informes, ni siquiera podían con el teléfono. Fue un dolor de cabeza poder reemplazar a Teresa por eso siempre pensaba en lo que pasé para no hacer nada con mi actual secretaria.

-Gracias Vivian, voy a necesitar que contestes mi teléfono y me informes sólo si llama Glover.

-Sí señor –dijo respondió recibiendo mi celular y caminando detrás de mí mientras nos dirigíamos a la sala de juntas.

-Buenos días –dije entrando y caminando hacía mi silla, todos los demás se levantaron para saludarme y se sentaron al tiempo que yo lo hacía. No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando la puerta se abrió nuevamente para dejar entrar a los representantes de Industrias Li.

Primero entró un asistente, creo, que dio paso a Mei Ling Li. Todos nos levantamos al escuchar su saludo y la vimos caminar a su silla.

Entró caminando decidida sin hesitar y sin mirar a nadie en particular, tenía el cabello negro brillante en una coleta alta que hacía que tuviera un aire un tanto más rígido y serio, llevaba una blusa blanca con el primer botón abierto lo que revelaba su piel blanca la que adornaba con un sencillo collar con un de rubí en su cuello, una falda de corte alto con flores dibujadas a los lados y dejando el centro blanco para que hiciera juego con la blusa y que se ajustaban muy bien a su cuerpo delineando su esbelta figura y mostrando su firme trasero, me encantaban los traseros firmes, como el de señorita Li, ya imaginaba el liguero que tenía debajo, negro espero. Sobre la falda tenía un cinturón delgado rosa oscuro con adornos dorados encima. Llevaba un folder en los brazos y en cuanto la dirigieron a su silla se sentó y me miro. Tenía los ojos rojos, intensos, algo intimidantes sino fueras Eriol Hiraguizawa CEO de Crown hace 4 años y experto en manejar mujeres, sus pestañas resaltaban sus ojos y el color café que los decoraba hacía su mirada penetrante, llevaba labial rojo mate en los labios, su boca era pequeña pero sus labios eran voluminosos y sugerentes.

-Señorita Li, que placer –saludé mientras me sentaba también- Hace mucho tiempo no la veía.

-Tiene razón ¿desde la primaria verdad? –sonrió pero creo que más para parecer cortés que porque recordara nuestro tiempo en la primaria.

-Sí, –dije como si rememorara aquello- la señorita Mei Ling y yo estudiamos juntos en Japón cuando éramos pequeños. –Expliqué a los demás para que entendieran nuestro parloteo. Todos asintieron al sentirse incluídos- bueno y ¿qué nos trae hoy? –le pregunté con la mejor de mis sonrisas.

-Una excelente propuesta de negocios –dijo mirándonos a todos y levantándose de su silla para dirigirse cerca de la pantalla blanca al fondo de la sala y mientras tanto deleitarnos con el contoneo de sus caderas al acercarse a un pequeño podio que había a un lado y comenzar a explicar su propuesta.

Yo ya conocía la idea principal, fuimos Shaoran y yo quienes la ideamos pero ahora quería ver números y proyecciones, eso era lo más importante de momento.

**-  
N/A: Hola a todas y todos, vuelvo con una nueva historia de una de pareja que fue la que me motivó a empezar con esto de escribir fics Eriol & Mei Ling. Serán también puntos de vista de los personajes y en este primer capi quise mostrar un poco la naturaleza de los protagonistas como vieron la historia es muy internacional, China, Inglaterra, Japón y Corea del Sur tienen sus representantes en el fic así que espero les guste y me acompañen mientras la publico. **

**Espero sus reviews pues llevaba mucho tiempo sin escribir y volver a hacerlo es difícil, leía y releía cada cosa que escribía esperando que quedara bien redactada y tuviera sentido :P así que si tienen alguna crítica o comentario bienvenidos sean ^_^**

**PD: A las personas que siguen mi historia de Halo les pido disculpas primero que todo por la falta de actualización y les comento que estoy en el proceso de escritura del nuevo capítulo.**

**_Annyeong_ _^_^v_**


	2. Amigos

**La pareja ideal**

_**Mei Ling**_

_¿Tesoro?_

_Pero no tiene sentido que diga tesoro… a debe ser complemento. Aún se me dificultan algunas palabras en japonés._

_-A Japanese dictionary where can I find it?_

_Escuché a un joven preguntándole al encargado, pero al parecer éste no entendía inglés._

_-Ahh wae! –dijo algo exasperado._

_Era extranjero también, lo había visto en la clase de japonés que tomaba los miércoles y viernes. Siempre se hacía en la parte de atrás del salón. ¿De dónde era?, recuerdo que el primer día todos dijimos de dónde éramos y él dijo que es… ¿tailandés?... wae… ¿de dónde es esa palabra? En fin creo que lo mejor sería prestarle mi diccionario el pobre se veía muy perdido, aunque era gracioso verlo y creo que notó mi sonrisa porque me miro y me dio la espalda, pero qué podía hacer era gracioso ver cómo intentaba hacerse entender._

_Caminé hacia él._

_-Disculpa –se volvió a verme- si quieres puedes usar el mío. –le hablé en inglés, pues parecía que entendía más._

_-Arigato._

_-Creo que tenemos japonés juntos –le dije. Se quedó mirándome unos segundos y me reconoció asintiendo._

_-Sí, tienes razón ¿Mei Ling-san verdad? –confirmé- soy Park Song Jo mucho gusto –me dijo con una brillante sonrisa que correspondí. Y es que aunque los primeros días no lo noté, principalmente porque se sentaba atrás, un día que llegó un poco tarde a clase me pude fijar en él y quedé muy sorprendida. _

_Park Song Jo era el chico más atractivo que había visto; alto, 1.80cm diría yo, de espalda ancha, atlético, con el cabello un poco largo, casi le llegaba a los hombros, de un color ocre que llevaba en una sencilla coleta que dejaba salir algunos mechones, ojos cafés, piel bronceada y sonrisa brillante y perfecta; creo que así se salvó aquel día de un regaño pues cuando entró lo primero que hizo fue disculparse con la profesora con una reverencia y una sonrisa que la desarmó completamente._

_-Lamento haberme reído antes pero es que te veías gracioso tratando de hacerte entender._

_-Lo sé –pasó su mano por su nuca, creo que sentía algo de vergüenza por el hecho- pero es que algunas palabras aún… me confunden._

_-Me pasa igual y eso que viví aquí un tiempo cuando era pequeña._

_-¿En serio? –preguntó incrédulo._

_-Claro que sí, la novia de mi primo me ayuda mucho pero hay cosas que me dan mucho trabajo, en especial en economía I los términos técnicos más que todo._

_-¡Yo también estoy viendo economía I! ¿Qué horario tienes?_

_-Lunes, martes y jueves en la mañana, con el profesor Yamamoto._

_-Ouch he escuchado que él es el más estricto._

_-Si lo sé –dije lamentándome- pero es que los demás horarios estaban llenos y era ese o en la noche ¿con quién la ves tu?_

_-La profesora Irie Yume._

_-Entonces no estás tan tranquilo tampoco._

_-Creo que no jajaja._

_-¿De dónde eres? Estaba intentando recordarlo pero no lo logro._

_-Corea del Sur._

_-Ah, yo soy de Hong Kong. ¿Y estas estudiando economía?_

_-Negocios internacionales._

_-No estamos tan distantes, yo estoy estudiando administración de negocios. Vine aquí porque Tokio tiene la mejor facultad de negocios._

_-Si yo igual pero el idioma me sigue dando guerra y eso que vi algo de japonés en Corea._

_-Jajaja si bueno estos kanjis no ayudan a los extranjeros._

_-Y que lo digas jajaja._

De nuevo soñando con Song Jo. En realidad era imposible olvidarlo si soñaba casi todos los días con él ya fuera para recordar lo que vivimos o para tener algún sueño irreal con él. La biblioteca, fue allí donde nos conocimos y comenzamos nuestra historia.

_**Eriol**_

La cena anoche con Mei Ling había sido muy provechosa, luego de la reunión algunos de los ejecutivos me comentaron lo interesante que les parecía la idea y al no ser una gran inversión era algo un tanto seguro, algo que se aseguró de mencionar la señorita Li.

La verdad tenía que decir que Li Mei Ling era alguien muy profesional, anoche aunque era una cena de amigos de infancia en ningún momento intentó aprovecharse de nuestra antigua amistad e insistir en la propuesta, sólo la comentó en un inicio y porque yo le pregunté primero cómo le había parecido la reunión.

Si profesional y reservada, pude notar que en varias ocasiones sonreía más por cortesía que porque en realidad le interesara un comentario y aparte de comentar algo sobre Shaoran y el tío Hien no comentó mayor cosa. Lo que si me cautivó fue su apariencia, tenía una falda blanca con velo que hacía que sus movimientos se vieran más agraciados, una blusa blanca con varios collares de perlas blancas y plateadas encima, un chaleco café que hacía juego con sus zapatos altos y la diadema en su cabello completaban el look junto con un maquillaje muy suave de brillo en los ojos y labial rosado suave, se veía inocente e impactante a la vez y al contrario de la empresaria que vi en la oficina ahora se veía más natural y alegre.

-¿Señor Hiraguizawa?

-Mmm

-El contrato que solicitó –Vivian me entregó una carpeta- y tiene una llamada de la señorita Mei Ling Li en la línea 1.

-Gracias –dije mientras levantaba la bocina y presionaba el 1.- ¿Mei Ling-san cómo estás?

-Bien muchas gracias, y ¿tú como vas?

-Aburrido revisando informes.

-Son sólo las 11am ¿cómo puedes estar aburrido ya?

-Ya ves, la oficina ha perdido su encanto rápidamente.

-Jajaja pero ¿me estás diciendo que no es tan seguro poner mi producto con un presidente que se aburre tan pronto?

-Por supuesto que no, para los Li siempre tengo disposición. Más porque sino mi padre me daría un sermón.

-Jajaja aún eres un niño de papi.

-¿Que no lo somos todos?

-Tienes razón jajaja pero ya en serio te quería comentar que Sakura y Tomoyo vendrán este fin de semana.

-¿En serio? Ah ya quiero ver a la señora Kinomoto jajaja claro si Ieran la deja viajar.

-Ya lo sé, mi tía se pasa con su interés y obligación para con Sakura. ¿Sabías que la hace ir a las reuniones de las mujeres de la familia? Ni siquiera las hermanas de Xiao Lang asisten, no pueden con la presión del trabajo y la familia, ya me imagino lo que tendré que lidiar con mi madre nuevamente cuando vaya a casa.

_Así que cuando se trata de su familia habla libremente…_

-No te mortifiques quédate aquí definitivamente y asunto resuelto.

-Si fuera tan sencillo…

-Claro que lo es, sólo no subas a un avión y listo.

-Jajaja creo que debo seguir tu consejo. Pero entonces ¿te parece si salimos el viernes?

-Claro que si, cuenta conmigo y de paso puedo llevar a un amigo que quiere conocer a Daidouji.

-¿A Tomoyo? ¿Qué no sabes que sale con el hermano de Sakura? Con Touya.

-A sí, sí lo había olvidado. Kinomoto Touya, el atemorizante.

-¿Lo crees? No sé pero siempre me ha parecido alguien que sabe cuidar a los suyos… en fin nos vemos el viernes, te confirmo la hora y el lugar por mensaje.

-Muy bien.

-Bye bye.

-Bye.

Creo que es la primera vez que escucho a alguien hablar de esa manera sobre Touya, aunque bueno Shaoran no es una buena referencia, es muy subjetivo por su desagrado hacia su cuñado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Me vas a comenzar a deber honorarios de compañía… -dije como saludo mientras me levantaba a recibirla.

-Lo sé –me contestó dejando su bolso en una silla y sentándose en otra- pero es que no conozco a casi nadie aquí, deberías presentarme a alguien para salir a comer.

-Lo pensaré –contesté con una leve sonrisa- aunque en realidad hoy me cayó como anillo al dedo esta cena.

-¿Por qué?

-Mi madre que no para de preparar citas a ciegas con la esperanza de que me case. En general no me quejo pero hoy iba a verme con Rochelle Gellar y no la soporto; alguna vez la conocí en un coctel y fue de lo más aburrido estar con ella.

-Te entiendo –dijo recibiendo la carta y revisándola, luego de que terminó de ordenar continuó- mi madre es igual. En Hong Kong no tenía paz con ese tema; siempre asistía y les decía que no estaba interesada pero se quejaban con sus madres y por supuesto ellas con la mía. Fue un dolor de cabeza, pero después comencé a portarme mal en las citas con eso eran ellos los que me rechazaban y yo salía ilesa jejeje.

-Chica lista –le dije levantando mi copa y bebiendo un poco- la verdad no entiendo las ganas de mi madre porque me case.

-Si, además que tu reputación te precede.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno todo el mundo sabe que Eriol Hiraguizawa es uno de los solteros más cotizados de Londres –_naturalmente, _pensé orgulloso tomando nuevamente algo de vino_- _y también que es uno de los más grandes mujeriegos que hay.

Casi me atraganto con el vino. ¡¿Cómo podía decir eso tan tranquilamente?!

-¡No me mires así, es información del común!

-A veces me sorprendes Mei Ling, cuando volví a verte me pareciste un tanto seria y reservada pero me doy cuenta que fue falta de confianza ahora que llevas más de un mes aquí no tienes respeto por mi.

-Jajaja tal vez. Y ustedes siguen sin responder a la última negociación –levantó una ceja- tal vez Industrias Li deba buscar una nueva empresa aliada…

-Hasta en eso has cambiado –me burlé- la primera vez que cenamos juntos ni siquiera comentaste algo sobre los negocios jajaja.

-Ya ves, nunca se termina de conocer a la gente jajaja.

_**Mei Ling**_

Me sorprendí, gratamente, al encontrar en Eriol Hiraguizawa un amigo con quien podía reír, salir y departir aquí en Londres, sin pretensiones de ningún tipo pues él no tenía intereses externos conmigo, claramente estaba el interés de las negociaciones entre las empresas pero ambos teníamos claro que éramos sólo intermediarios y que si el negocio terminaba nuestra amistad no lo haría.

Más de una vez lo ayudé a librarse de las fastidiosas citas a ciegas que su madre le agendaba y más de una vez me dejó botada por ir detrás de una mujer atractiva en un bar pero nunca me molesto verdaderamente, bueno más que lo fastidioso que era quedarse sola bebiendo un trago, aunque siempre terminaba invitándome algo al día siguiente por lo que al final no había daño alguno.

Honestamente era tan agradable estar con Eriol, había traído un tipo de aire fresco a mi vida, siempre tenía algo divertido que hacer o decir.

-Señorita su madre al teléfono –me avisó la secretaria, finalmente la sociedad con la empresa de Eriol había resultado y ahora trabajaba allí como consultora de calidad de productos.

-Buenas tardes madre.

-Hola Mei Ling ¿cómo estás?

-Bien madre, trabajando.

-Me alegro ¿y el apartamento?

-Bien también, Makino mantiene todo perfecto.

-Claro, bien y ¿has conocido a alguien? - ¿A qué venía esa pregunta? Ella jamás hablaba de mi vida privada, no mejor ella no se interesaba en mi vida privada sólo le gustaba imponer su voluntad.

-Claro que no, ¿de dónde has sacado una idea tan ridícula?

-Makino ha mencionado que sales muy a menudo en las noches. –por supuesto, _Makino_. A veces olvido que la lealtad de esa mujer está con mi madre y no conmigo y por pensar eso fue que comenzó el problema con Song Jo, me pregunto si algo habría sido diferente de no confiar en ella... en fin.

-Madre salgo con Eriol Hiraguizawa –le expliqué- el amigo de Xiao Lang, quien estudió con nosotros en la primaria de Japón ¿recuerdas?

-A ya veo –no pude adivinar si su tono era de alegría o desilusión.

-Pues que bueno –_alegría_ razoné- porque Ieran irá a visitarte a Londres, llega en dos días y quiere presentarte a uno de los hijos de la empresa Zhoi, la de inmuebles.

Más citas. Dios pensé que me había librado de ellas ahora que estaba lejos de mi familia.

-Madre no sé si pueda asistir… tengo una cita con Eriol ya programada –bien si yo lo salvaba el podía hacer lo mismo conmigo.

-Pues cancélalo –dijo con la mayor naturalidad.

-No podría, me da vergüenza, él ha sido muy amable conmigo con lo de las negociaciones y ahora en la empresa.

-Pero son amigos, seguramente entenderá.

-No.

-¿Por qué no? -¡Cómo es que podía salirse con la suya! Y ¿por qué no se me ocurría nada que decir para negarme? Esto era demasiado frustrante.

-Creo que tienes razón hablaré con él –increíble, a miles de kilómetros y aún así manejaban mi vida, lo peor sería que tendría que enfrentar a mi tía y ella es peor que mi madre.

-Muy bien –sonaba complacida- entonces hablaré con Ieran para confirmar. Después te llamo.

-Bien. Adiós madre.

¡Ah!

-¡Increíble en verdad increíble! –dije desesperada.

-¿Qué es increíble? –preguntó Eriol desde la puerta.

-Más citas a ciegas –contesté derrotada dejándome caer en mi silla.

-Así que sufres del mismo mal. –dijo sonriendo- Piensa que puedes encontrar a tu príncipe azul en esas citas –me dijo en un lamentable intento de animarme.

-El tener un matrimonio arreglado no me molesta –aclaré- de hecho ahora lo encuentro muy beneficioso.

-¿En serio? –preguntó confundido. Asentí. –¿Vamos a almorzar y me cuentas más al respecto? –me levanté y salimos de la oficina.

-Sabrina, por favor entrega el informe que está sobre mi escritorio a David Moore de producción. –ordené a mi secretaria mientras Eriol llamaba el ascensor.

-¿Me decías que quieres un matrimonio arreglado? –retomó el tema una vez salimos del edificio y caminábamos hacía el restaurante. Ya teníamos un lugar que frecuentábamos regularmente, algo normal; no muy lujoso ni muy sencillo.

-Pues sí, es mucho más práctico.

-¿Práctico? No puedo creer que esté escuchando esto de Li Mei Ling.

-¿Por qué no? –le dije riendo.

-Bueno por como hablas sobre el matrimonio de Shaoran, defiendes mucho su relación con Sakura.

-Eso es un caso aparte.

-Y por lo que viviste con el heredero coreano.

Dejé de caminar un segundo.

-Lo siento, no quise…

-Eso está en el pasado –respondí sin mirarlo. Me sentía alterada. No me gustaba que me recordaran a Song Jo, porque siempre estaba intentando olvidarlo.

-En serio lo lamento no quise incomodarte -pero claro Eriol no sabía eso así que me calmé.

-No te preocupes, sólo me tomaste un poco por sorpresa –retomé mi andar- no sabía que conocías ese hecho.

-Todo el mundo de los negocios en Asia sabe esa historia –se cayó rápidamente al percatarse de su imprudencia y me miró para comprobar que no estaba molesta nuevamente, pero no me afectó; en eso tenía razón.

-Tienes razón –le dije tranquila entrando al restaurante y buscando una mesa.

-Buenas tardes –dijo la mesera y nos pasó los menús y como siempre se embelesó con Eriol, quien le sonrió mientras ordenaba.

-Por eso mismo prefiero un matrimonio arreglado –le dije una vez la chica se fue.

-No comprendo, pensé que amabas a ese hombre.

-Lo hice pero luego de que nos separamos me di cuenta que todo fue irreal.

-¿A qué te refieres?

En verdad no sabía si podía confiar en Eriol en algo tan personal así que decidí darle una evasiva.

-Digamos que no fue tan lindo como creí –concluí- y por lo mismo prefiero algo planeado, en donde pueda tener control y seguridad sobre los intereses de cada uno.

-Interesante…

_**Eriol**_

-Interesante… -fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir ante su explicación.

-No es interesante. Es práctico. Lo único es que los pretendientes que me presenta mi familia quieren algo más de mi, algo que no estoy dispuesta a dar.

-¿Algo más?

-Si, ellos quieres que deje de ser una mujer de negocios y me convierta en "la esposa de adorno" y eso es algo en lo que no estoy dispuesta a ceder.

**N/A: **Un capítulo nuevo, espero les agrade como va fluyendo la relación de los protagonistas.

Espero sus comentarios


	3. La historia de Mei Ling

**La pareja ideal**

**3. La historia de Mei Ling**

_**Eriol**_

Divisé a Mei Ling en medio del restaurante, ya sabía mi papel era la tercera vez que lo interpretaba. Era el amigo extranjero que volvía a ver a su antigua compañera de estudios. Y aquí iba.

-¿Li Mei Ling?

-Si –me respondió dándome una mirada de reojo -¿quién es… Hiraguizawa?

-¡Si soy yo! –contesté con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡No puedo creer que estés aquí! ¡qué coincidencia! –me dijo dándome toda su atención y una gran sonrisa- Te presento a Liu Xin Fan –dijo señalando a su cita- un… amigo y él es Hiraguizawa Eriol, estudiamos juntos en Japón cuando estábamos en la primaria –me señaló –lo saludé con un apretón de manos- pero ¿qué estás haciendo? ¿Vas a comer? –asentí- ¿sólo? –preguntó extrañada.

-Si, la verdad es que acabo de salir de la oficina y tenía mucha hambre así que decidí entrar.

-Si quieres puedes sentarte con nosotros ¿verdad? –preguntó mirando a su cita ante lo que él tuvo, obviamente, que decir que si. Y por supuesto la noche se convirtió en "el reencuentro" de los viejos compañeros de primaria y la cita arreglada por la tía de Mei Ling, o su madre ya no recuerdo cuál de las dos, quedó en el olvido.

-Bueno Eriol fue un gusto volver a verte y por favor no dudes en llamarme tenemos que mantenernos en contacto.

-Por supuesto Mei Ling, salúdame a tu primo de mi parte.

-Lo haré –respondió con una sonrisa amplia y cálida, tenía que reconocer que Mei Ling era una muy buena actriz. Me despedí del hombre y me dirigí al parqueadero.

_**Mei Ling**_

-Ah –dije aún viendo la espalda de Eriol desaparecer en el restaurante hacia la salida- es tan bueno volver a verlo –me giré para ver a mi cita- cuando estuvimos en Japón éramos muy unidos; siempre jugando y apoyándonos todos, teníamos un pequeño grupo mi primo, Eriol, Sakura que ahora es la esposa de mi primo y yo, inseparables –dije con la mirada más nostálgica que pude.

-Me imagino –contestó con tono aburrido, ¡si lo habíamos logrado!- bueno Mei Ling me gustaría quedarme y seguir hablando contigo pero lastimosamente debo pasar por la casa de mi hermano que me pidió un favor y es un poco urgente.

-Oh claro no te preocupes –le dije inocente- fue un gusto conocerte y espero tu llamada para volver a vernos.

-Claro, cuenta con eso –dijo con un tono frio –cuídate, adiós.

-Adiós –contesté despidiéndome moviendo la mano de lado a lado mientras aún veía su silueta- ¡SI! –dije casi saltando de la dicha, uno más que no llamaría. Y esperaba que mi tía dejara ya de planear citas ¡ya eran 3 en un mes! Estaba cansada y para que la estrategia de "mi amigo de la infancia" funcionara no debían ser tan seguidas. Me dispuse a llamar a mi madre para informarle sobre la cita mientras me dirigía al parqueadero donde Eriol me estaba esperando. Así había sido desde la primera cita, el chico al sentirse aburrido no quería continuar con la cena y sacaba cualquier excusa por lo que terminaba yendo con Eriol a algún lado o llevándome a casa.

-¿Listo? –preguntó cuando entré al auto.

-Listo, ya le dejé claro lo interesada que estaba en su llamada para una próxima cita –puse cara de ingenua- y llamé a mi madre para avisarle lo emocionante que fue la cita –nos vimos por un par de segundos- JAJAJAJA –reímos al tiempo.

-Pero tuviste suerte que pudiera reprogramar la cita con Denise Adams –dijo comenzando a manejar.

-Lo sé, creo que este era más aburrido que los anteriores –contesté fastidiada.

-Tienes que pensar en algo más por si yo no te puedo ayudar.

-Lo que necesito es un marido –me miró sorprendido- no me mires así –le dije con tranquilidad- si tuviera un marido este problema de citas se acabaría.

-Pero entonces tendrías que casarte.

-No me importa casarme –respondí- ya te dije que no me molesta tener un matrimonio arreglado, pero los candidatos que buscan mi tía y mi madre es que deben ser exitosos, para que sea una unión benéfica con la empresa y que quieran tener un verdadero matrimonio conmigo, ósea dejar de ser un matrimonio arreglado para convertirse en uno real.

-Pues ahí ni como ayudarte…

-Necesito encontrar a alguien que me sirva como fachada.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno alguien con quien pueda ser honesta decirle quiero esto y necesito esto –le dije señalando dos veces mi mano para dar énfasis a mi declaración- y que me diga claramente qué quiere y necesita él.

-A veces no te entiendo –dijo sonriendo- ¿una cerveza? –asentí.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Bueno pues… -vi que dudaba.

-Habla tranquilo –le dije- creo que me conoces lo suficiente para hablar libremente.

-Bien… lo digo por tu historia con el coreano –soltó. Me sorprendí de sus palabras, desde aquella vez camino al restaurante nunca más me había vuelto a mencionar a Song Jo- por lo que supe ustedes estaban muy enamorados, al punto de que se rumoraba que iban a irse a vivir al extranjero… y ahora hablas del amor y las relaciones de una manera tan fría, como si no fueran asuntos que involucran sentimientos; por lo que supongo saliste muy herida de esa relación –me miro levemente, supongo que intentando adivinar mi reacción- pero por muy herida que hayas estado no puedo concebir que no quieras volver a amar a alguien… ahí está lo dije –terminó. Terminó de estacionar el auto y entramos a un bar. En el camino no le dije nada, estaba debatiéndome en si responderle honestamente o darle alguna evasiva, pero Eriol había demostrado ser un buen amigo y uno leal que era lo importante.

-Bien pues –comencé a decirle una vez nos acomodamos en una mesa y pedimos un par de cervezas- lo que dices es cierto, yo fui muy feliz con Song Jo, al punto de escaparme de casa e ir a vivir con él en Seúl –se sorprendió, aparentemente no conocía ese detalle- pero verás todo… todo fue un teatro, una gran actuación de Song Jo –vi confusión en su mirada- yo estaba dispuesta a enfrentar lo que fuera por estar con él. Tienes que entender que para mi Song Jo era mi todo; por lo mismo podía darlo todo para ser feliz a su lado –asintió- y él me hizo creer que sentía lo mismo, que estaba dispuesto a dar y sacrificarlo todo por nosotros.

-Y asumo que no fue así.

-No –le dije y tomé un sorbo de cerveza- la verdad no sé él que pensaba que era irnos a vivir juntos, lejos de la presión de nuestra familia –lo dije más para mi que para él- la cosa es que él tenía una novia, me había dicho que era un matrimonio arreglado y que ni la conocía pero no era cierto, él conocía a la chica y había salido con ella en un par de citas, así que cuando les dijo que quería estar conmigo obviamente su familia se opuso y su manera de presionarlo fue quitándole el dinero.

-Claramente –acotó él.

-Nos fuimos a vivir en pequeño cuarto en la azotea de un edificio de un barrio pobre de Seúl –sonreí- yo tenía una idea formada de lo que pasaría. Sabía que sería difícil, que nos costaría mucho salir adelante pero ahí nos veía, me imaginé mi vida con Song Jo ahí mismo, teniendo hijos y trabajando diligentemente para vivir. En ese entonces yo era un tanto ingenua o idealista, me imaginé una vida juntos; sabía que nuestros padres no perdonarían nuestra afrenta así que no podríamos volver con ellos por ninguna razón pero… y aquí está lo gracioso –le dije viéndolo a los ojos- a los 3 días de comenzar nuestra vida juntos, recuerdo que estaba animada y como pude con ayuda de una vecina preparé bibimbap* para la cena, Song Jo me dijo que no podía soportarlo –amplié mi sonrisa- me dijo que no conseguía trabajo y que era imposible vivir en esas condiciones tan precarias, que ya había hablado con su padre y éste había decido perdonarlo si dejaba el asunto atrás y regresaba a vivir a la casa, así que solamente me dijo eso, se disculpó y se fue. –Vi la sorpresa en los ojos de Eriol, era una historia irrisoria- me quedé ahí como una estúpida –bebí un poco más- durante casi dos días estuve ahí sentada al lado de la mesa con el bibimbap servido… era la primera vez que cocinaba, recuerdo la emoción que sentí al hacerlo y lo feliz que estaba por saber qué pensaba Song Jo del sabor que quedé en una especie de letargo. Finalmente fue el dolor en el cuerpo el que me hizo reaccionar y de un momento a otro comencé a llorar.

-No puedo creerlo –dijo soltando un suspiro- que cobarde…

-Luego de llorar por no sé cuanto tiempo salí de allí, tomé el primer avión a Hong Kong y fui a disculparme con mi padre y mi familia –terminé de relatar.

-Bien entiendo porqué te sientes de esa manera con respecto a las relaciones –dijo luego de algunos segundos- pero… ¿no quisieras volver a sentir ese tipo de sensaciones? Las mariposas en el estómago, la emoción de las citas, la felicidad de estar con quien amas, con alguien que te gusta.

-Jajaja Eriol –lo mire fijamente- estoy rota –le solté- ya no siento nada –vi confusión en su mirada.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Mira luego de pedir perdón y ser castigada por el escándalo que le causé a la familia, las relaciones con quien fue mi prometido se solucionaron gracias a las conexiones de Xiao Lang, así que pronto mi vida laboral volvió a ser lo que había sido pero al cabo de un mes leí en los periódicos sobre el compromiso de Song Jo con su novia de años; la que no había visto y con quien no se quería casar –aclaré sarcásticamente- sentí mucha rabia así que me quise desquitar –hice una mueca pues sabía que había sido tonto- fue una decisión apresurada e infantil pero fue mi manera de hacerle sentir que tampoco había significado nada para mi aquella relación que tuvimos. Con una amiga fuimos a un club, me arreglé lo más hermosa que podía, y cuando vi un chico que me gustó sin reparos me acerqué a hablarle –me causó gracia lo atento que se veía Eriol por saber qué había sucedido- al cabo de unos minutos estábamos en la pista bailando y yo siendo lo más coqueta que podía. Estaba decidida a irme con él –eso lo sorprendió- así que cuando intentó besarme no puse resistencia alguna.

-¿Y?

-Y necesito otra cerveza –le dije sonriendo, no sabía que mi historia podría llegar a parecerle tan entretenida. Le hizo un gesto al mesero quien pronto nos llevó a la mesa otras dos botellas.

-Bien sigue –dijo dándome una botella y tomando un poco de la suya.

-No sentí nada –le dije simplemente.

-¿Qué?

-No sentí nada –repetí.

-No puede ser –dijo riendo.

-¡Es cierto! –afirmé- era como besar una pared o mi mano. –expliqué- intenté seriamente nuevamente, creo que me lo iba comiendo con la boca –recordé riendo- pero nada, no sentía absolutamente nada, así que al final regresé a mi casa con una rabia mayor. No sólo no me había podido vengar de Song Jo sino que no sentía nada por otro hombre.

-Tal vez fue muy pronto para ti.

-Eso pensé –le expresé- así que esperé un poco más, a sentirme más tranquila conmigo misma y con la situación.

-Eso.

-Y después de un tiempo conocí a Kai Yamamoto, era un arquitecto para un proyecto de la empresa y muy atractivo, por lo que cuando me invitó a salir no dude y acepté. Ya había pasado algún tiempo de lo de Song Jo y aunque aún pensaba en él no sentía rabia o las ganas de vengarme que sentía antes. Así que salí con Yamamoto un par de veces, en la tercera o cuarta cita nos besamos y pasó exactamente lo mismo que antes.

-¿No sentiste nada?

-Nada –negué- culpé a los nervios, el ambiente, el estrés, todo menos a Kai, y por supuesto no le mencioné nada, no quería espantarlo algo así –asintió- y cuando luego de dos citas más y que pasara lo mismo supe que no era nada de eso, era yo, por lo que decidí terminar las cosas con él y finalmente llegó Rodolfo Fuentes –le dije con una sonrisa recordándolo- un ingeniero brasilero que era perfecto –revelé- gracioso, inteligente, rico, educado y era demasiado atractivo además su sonrisa era de esas que te iluminan –sonreí contándole- salí con él dos veces, a mi madre no le gustó la idea al inicio pero no se opuso creo que porque quería verme con alguien, quien fuera –me reí y él igual- y bueno al final de la segunda cita nos besamos e igual que las veces anteriores nada sucedía, no sentía nada –me recosté un poco en la silla- pero esa vez pensé que debía dejar de pensar tanto y dejarme llevar por lo que fuimos a su apartamento. Estábamos en la sala tomando una copa de vino cuando comenzó a besarme y terminó encima mío en el sofá –se asombró- le quité la camisa e intenté "dejarme ir" pero al sentir frío mientras mi quitaba la chaqueta, fastidio mientras me acariciaba las piernas y sentir todo el tiempo que estaba moviendo mis labios sin sentido alguno lo detuve, le dije que eso no iba a ningún lado y salí de allí.

-Mmm

-Y desde esa vez no salgo con nadie, no le veo caso.

-¿Entonces nunca volviste a sentir nada con otro hombre?

-Nada, aparte de que mi cerebro me diga que es atractivo o no nada sucede.

-Tal vez no has encontrado al hombre indicado –dijo en un tono seductor.

-¿El hombre indicado? ¿Sabes lo cursi que suena eso? Jajaja –no pude evitar reír- bien no sé si _el hombre indicado_ venga pero lo que si sé es que luego de Song Jo quedé rota, dañada o como quieras decirle porque no puedo sentir nada por otro hombre –estaba meditando mi respuesta- ¿qué estás pensando? –le dije cuando fijo sus ojos en mi.

-¿Qué tal si… -comenzó y por el tono me di una idea de lo que diría- lo intentas conmigo?

-¿Besarte? –pregunté incrédula.

-¿Por qué no? Modestia aparte soy un muy buen amante y sé cómo satisfacer a una mujer además que soy muy atractivo.

-Modestia aparte –repetí- no lo creo Eriol, eres mi amigo y eso podría hacer las cosas incómodas.

-¿Por qué? No te estoy diciendo que te enamores de mi, sólo quiero saber si sientes algo conmigo.

-¿Para qué?

-Porque sí –dijo simplemente.

-¿Por qué si? –solté- es por tu ego. –le dije- Te crees el mejor conquistador y saber que podrías hacerme sentir algo sería un gran punto para tu ego de payboy.

-¿Y hay algún problema si es así? –me miro seriamente- ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar? O es que crees que si sientes algo si nos besamos quedarás enamorada perdidamente de mi que incluso afectará nuestra relación laboral.

-No –respondí- sólo creo que si como antes no siento nada eso será un golpe para tu ego y _eso_ –enfaticé- podría afectar nuestra relación laboral.

-Ay por favor –habló mirando a otro lado- sólo piénsalo –dijo volviéndose a verme y poniendo una de sus manos sobre una mía.

Lo medité seriamente, y ¿si pasaba algo? Si al besar a Eriol sentía algo ¿qué sería lo peor que podría pasar? ¿Enamorarme de él? No lo creo, Eriol me caía muy bien pero no me generaba ni el más mínimo interés como pareja, en cambio podría generarme un gran beneficio personal si lograba despertar alguna emoción en mi interior. Porque siendo honesta extrañaba sentir algo por un hombre, no amor porque en honestamente ya no creía en él pero si deseo, satisfacción… instinto. Ya habían pasado tres años desde que mi relación con Song Jo terminó y 10 meses desde lo de Rodolfo así que bien podría hacer la prueba ¿no? Como fuera sólo saldría ganando pues si sentía algo sabría que he recuperado una parte que perdí como mujer luego de lo de Song Jo y si no sabría que sigo rota.

-Bien -respondí bajo. Lo vi sonreír. Se acercó un poco más a mi. Estábamos sentados en un mueble en forma de U por lo que le fue sencillo ponerse a mi lado sin causar mucho revuelo. Tomó mi rostro con una de sus manos y se acercó lentamente.

Sus ojos eran de un azul oscuro que gracias a sus lentes se hacían aún más penetrantes, podía sentir la tensión que se había creado por el momento, al atmosfera se sentía cargada. Tenía que reconocer que era todo un seductor. Intenté dejar mi mente en blanco y sólo sentir.

Cerré los ojos cuando lo sentí muy cerca y finalmente sentí sus labios sobre los míos. Comenzó a besándome suavemente, sin presión. Seguí su ritmo y lentamente el beso se volvió más demandante y profundo, el aire se volvió escaso y el aire escaso. Sentí su lengua adentrándose a jugar con la mía y respondí sin reparo a sus demandas pero… al final había sido igual. No estaba sintiendo nada. Bueno nada más que lo físicamente posible; unos labios sobre los míos, su respiración y una lengua acariciando mi boca. Abrí los ojos y pude notar el rostro relajado de Eriol, no sabía si él estaba o no sintiendo algo pero se veía tranquilo en esa situación, su especialidad sin duda.

Pasaron un par de segundos más y finalmente abrió sus ojos y se separó. Me preguntó con la mirada si había sentido algo por lo que negué y le di una leve sonrisa, como la que se le da a alguien que no pudo alcanzar una meta por mucho empeño que haya puesto.

-¿Nada? –negué de nuevo- no puedo creerlo –dijo incrédulo, aunque más para si- eso fue –se volvió a verme- hice un gran esfuerzo.

-Lo siento –me disculpé, la verdad creo que se sintió mal.

-No te disculpes –me dijo con una mueca de sonrisa- al menos ya sabemos que sigues igual –asentí- y que tienes un gran problema de afectividad.

-Jajaja brindo por eso –le dije intentando aligerar el ambiente. Él tomó su botella y con una amplia sonrisa la chocó con la mía gritando _salud_.

**N/A: **Y bueno finalmente se conoce el pasado de Mei Ling y por qué no quiere un matrimonio "normal" espero les guste el capi.

Annyeong

*Bibimbap: Es un plato popular de la gastronomía de Corea. Literalmente significa "arroz mezclado" o "comida mezclada". Consiste en un cuenco de arroz con vegetales y carne encima. Al momento de comerlo se deben revolver los ingredientes y agregarles aceite de sésamo y gochujang (pasta de pimiento picante rojo). Usualmente se sirve junto a una sopa y otro plato de acompañamiento.


End file.
